


official pariston hill fanclub magazine issue #84

by silverhedges



Series: the zodiac signs as: drama [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fan Comics, Multi, Trans Ging Freecs, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverhedges/pseuds/silverhedges
Summary: Special VALENTINE’s issue! Find out how the Zodiacs will be spending Valentine’s Day! Exclusive interviews with Zodiac members within. Double-page spread of our Vice-Chairman Pariston. MUST NOT MISS! – Cutie Beauty, Editor-in-Chief of the Official Pariston Hill Fanclub Magazine.





	official pariston hill fanclub magazine issue #84

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crownsandbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownsandbirds/gifts).



> For Jean. I love you.

Happy Valentine's day, sweetheart. 


End file.
